Malec Week 2015 Day Four Hunger Games Cross-over
by Yaoilover2873
Summary: This is A one-shot of Malec and the Hunger Games. Alec gets home from winning the Hunger Games but he can't get over what he did to win. The only one who can understand what he's going through is their districts last victor, Magnus Bane.


**So I made this One-shot a few months ago during Malec week. It was on day four which was cross-over day. I chose to use the Hunger Games world and show what Alec and Magnus would be like if they were forced to participate in the games.**

 **I hope you all like it and I look forward to hearing what you think of it.**

* * *

Alec Pov- I sat on the train heading back to my district to celebrate my victory of winning the Hunger Games. I wasn't in the celebrating spirit though, I couldn't get over the heaviness weighing me down with every horrible memory. I had won… I survived but what was the point? Riches, fame, a cushy life to live in peace while more people go to their deaths.

I knew there was no such thing as peace for those who have killed. I had taken so many lives because I promised my family I would come home safe. I never wanted to be part of the Hunger Games, I had always hunted my own food and got what we needed behind the scenes so that my siblings and my names would never be in the drawing. I only had a month left till I was going to turn eighteen and all I had to do was worry about my siblings. But Jace made a shady sale and his name got put in the drawing.

When they picked his name my entire world slowed down. I couldn't let Jace go off and try to kill all those people, before I knew it I volunteered in Jace's place. Jace was pissed about the whole thing and before I left we got into a huge fight. I assumed that would be the last thing that I ever did with Jace, fight and waste time we could have been saying goodbye.

I promised Isabelle and Max that I would win and come home safe, at the time I thought it was wishful thinking. I knew I couldn't kill twenty four people and I knew I would die. I didn't die though. I let adrenalin take me over and I did what I had to do.

I was from district eight, only one person has ever won the games for district eight and his name was Magnus Bane. I never forgot that year of the games because Magnus himself had always had my attention. He was one of the best dress makers for our district and he would always voice his opinion when it came to making the uniforms for the peacekeepers. When he was chosen to be in the Hunger Games a lot of people felt his loss.

He had a name for himself and everyone saw great things in him. When I got called into the games no one even knew who I was. I was a factory worker but kept my head down so no one really noticed me. Most of my district didn't think I would last a day so I'm sure the fact that I won shocks everyone.

One of the people running the train walked into the room smiling "We're in District eight Alec, you'll greet everyone before going into your new home." I rolled my eyes trying to imagine myself living in some big fancy house. I'm sure Isabelle and Jace will love it but I don't think we need all those things. I don't want to appear as if I think I'm better than everyone else.

I stood up walking out of the train once it came to a stop. The smell of polluted air from the factories was something I never thought I would miss. District eight wasn't a nature filled place and it was far from green but it was home. "Alec" my sister yelled running to me and tackling me into the hug the moment she reached me.

I hugged her back tightly so glad that I could hold her like this. I never thought I would get to see or hug my siblings ever again. "You did it… you kept your word" Isabelle cried softly into my shoulder. I rubbed her back nodding "Of course I did… I would never break a promise I made you."

She let me go wiping her tears away smiling "Jace and Max are at the house waiting for you, the place is huge and has a ton of bedrooms." I sighed walking with her holding her hand "I liked our old house." Isabelle scrunched up her nose "It was small, broken down, and had no electricity or heat." "Well… you got a point there."

We turned the corner and I was shocked by the sound of cheering coming from a huge crowd of people welcoming me home. It was the whole District there cheering my name, a name that most of them didn't even know before I left. I looked around at them all, remembering the whispers saying that I was going to die first, or I wouldn't last a day. All this cheering felt forced and fake, this was nothing to celebrate.

My hands started shaking thinking about my new found status. I went from being a nobody to being the guy who killed all those people. The last thing I need to be called is a hero… I'm a murderer. "Alec… your hands are shaking" Isabelle said softly squeezing my hand.

I looked at her trying to keep my cool "I just want to go home… I'm tired." She nodded and led me away from the people taking me to our new home. My new home was far away from the other homes, it was in the area where victors lived alone in peace. "Our house is across from Magnus Bane's" Isabelle said pointing to his house.

I looked over at it and stopped my gaze on Magnus who was leaning on the wall of his home watching me. His eyes met mine and they were hard yet comforting, as if he was saying 'I understand'. I forced myself to look away from him before looking up at my own home overwhelmed by its size. It was huge and had two floors, no normal house here had two floors.

Isabelle pulled me inside and I followed her shaking my head. "Jace, Max come down here. Alec's back." Not even seconds after Isabelle yelled for them I could hear the loud sounds of footsteps coming down the stairs and seconds later Jace and Max were in the living room staring at me.

I looked at Jace walking up to him wondering if he was still mad at me. "I still think you're an idiot" Jace said watching me before walking up and hugging me "But I'm so glad you're alive." I hugged him back closing my eyes glad we had a chance to say we were sorry. I was so afraid that fight would be our last conversation.

"Alec I'm so glad your home "Max said looking up at me smiling. I hesitated a little not looking at Max, I knew it would be hard to see him after the horrible thing I had to do in the games. There was a little boy who was twelve years old, he had brown hair and thick glasses just like Max and I could tell him and Max would have been friends if given the chance. The poor child hid through all of the games till it was only he and myself left.

The big brother side of me just wanted to kill myself and let the poor kid live out his life with no worries or pain of having to kill someone. But the big brother side of me also made a promise to come back to my family. I couldn't let them down no matter how much it killed me inside. So I hunted down the child and chased him to a dead end before striking him in the heart with my arrow.

I can't close my eyes without seeing that poor boys terrified face. It haunts me wherever I go and I know it will feel worse when I have to go on tour and see the boys' parents. "Alec… why won't you look at me" Max asked frowning still waiting for me to hug him. I closed my eyes tight trying to prepare myself before opening my eyes and looking at Max smiling "Sorry little buddy, come here."

I held out my arms to him and he smiled getting in them and hugging me tight. I hugged him back trying to stay calm. Max looked up at me with sad eyes "Alec… why did you kill all those people?" I flinched at the question and Isabelle yelled "Max we told you not to say anything!" It wasn't surprising that Max was confused, he was only nine and I shielded him mostly from all of the hunger game talk.

"I… I had no choice… I'm sorry I need a moment alone" I said letting go of Max and running out of the house. I could hear Jace yell for me but Isabelle must have stopped him because he didn't follow. Once I got outside I fell on my hands and knees and threw up on the ground. All of the pain and disgust I had toward myself was finally coming to the surface and the only thing I could do was get sick.

Once I was done puking I gasped for air trying to calm myself down. I couldn't calm down though, all I could see were flashes of people dying either by my hand or at my side. I watched people die without helping them and I killed to save my own skin. I was a disgusting human being and I deserved to die… I deserve to die.

"It's hard isn't it… holding the weight of all those lives on your shoulders?" I blinked tears out of my eyes hearing a voice over me and when I looked up I was shocked to see Magnus Bane was there looking down at me. "Magnus…" I said softly too shocked to say anything else. He looked at my pile of vomit before looking back at me with the same look of understanding he had when I saw him moments ago.

"I know Alexander… I know the pain you are feeling." Tears rolled down my cheeks as those words lifted a little bit of my weight away. "I killed them Magnus… I killed that little boy…" He nodded crouching down to my level and hugging his knees "I know Alec, I watched the games… watching them again is almost as hard as playing them."

I relaxed slightly remembering that Magnus won the Hunger Games himself, he had taken many lives and he knows what I'm going through. I never noticed it before but Magnus really changed after his victory in the games. He stopped working as a dress maker and locked himself in his home cutting himself off from the world. People around the district started to turn on Magnus, they admired him so much before the games and even more so after but Magnus closing himself off like that just made it appear as if he thought he was better than all of us now.

"You… why have you been hiding" I asked feeling like I already knew the answer but had to ask anyway. Magnus reached out to me running his tan hand in my black hair, it was a warm feeling I thought my cold broken heart could no longer feel.

"I have lived through those games like you Alexander, I killed many people including children and I even had to kill one of my best friends." I frowned remembering that horrible day. The day Magnus won the games it was between him and another member from district eight. A girl named Catarina Loss. She and Magnus were best friends but it came down to one of them killing the other.

"You had to kill your best friend" I repeated what he said letting it really sink in. The girl who came with me to the games was named Aline Penhallow and she died the third night from dehydration. "Catarina had more reason to live than I did but she insisted that I be the one to live. She knew I had someone I wanted to come home to."

I was shocked at that statement. Magnus became isolated after the games, who could he have possibly been trying to stay alive for? Magnus reached over and touched my cheek gently making my face go hot under his palm "I was trying to come home to you Alec." I felt my face getting hotter and my heart beat loudly "But… you don't even know me."

He shook his head no "I have watched you for a long time Alec, the same way I know you have been watching me. I hated leaving without ever confessing my love for you. I told myself that if I win I would come home and sweep you off your feet, make you fall in love with me the way I was in love with you." I got wide eyed "You love me?"

He nodded and his hand started trembling on my cheek. "But the games… they were harder than I thought they would be." His hand shook violently and I put my hand over his trying to make him feel better. My hands were still shaking as well but I ignored them.

"I killed a lot of people Alexander, when it was all over I felt like I was broken. I didn't feel like I deserved your love anymore… I didn't deserve anything. I closed myself off from the world not wanting to see their faces. I couldn't see Ragnor again, he was Catarina and I's best friend I didn't want to see his face when he looked at his best friend who killed his other best friend."

He met my eyes and I could see the pain of death in his. "When I learned that you volunteered for the games it woke me up out of my haze. The one I loved was going to go get himself killed or worse have to go through the same thing I had to. I forced myself to watch the games for the first time in years, hoping and praying that you would be okay. I sponsored you anyway I could, sent you water and medication when needed."

I squeezed his hand again looking deep into his eyes "That was you?" He nodded "I didn't want you to die… but it was hard for me to watch you dirty your hands like I did." I pulled his hand away from my face and grabbed his other hand holding them both tightly. "You said that you didn't deserve my love, these hands of yours are dirty with blood."

I kissed both his hands before looking back into his eyes. "My hands are dirty now to Magnus, I have blood stained hands… we both are dirty and broken." Magnus squeezed my hands, his dark green eyes intensely looking into mine. "Maybe if we're together… we can repair what's broken."

I let go of his hands moving mine to his face "Then let's be together, let's be unbroken" I said softly before leaning in and kissing him. He wrapped his arms around me kissing me back and I could feel his hot tears hitting my hands. I was crying too but for the first time since I won the games they were tears of joy. I may have done horrible things and I may not be myself anymore, but I had someone who understood me. For now that will be all I need.


End file.
